Father Caleb
Father Caleb is a priest who fighting the supernatural being. He is an old friend and student of Olivia. A License Exorcist under the Cardinal. Appearance Father Caleb appear to be a man in his 35. He has brown beard and wear a glassess. He always wear his priest uniform with a gold cross on it. He sometime seem carry rifle or gun to work. Background Father Caleb `s real name is Caleb Vedorf. He is a train soldier fighting in an unknown War. He retire from the army during his 25. He couldn't bear the sin of killing and become a priest at local town. Several year has pass, he lead a peaceful life as a priest. One particular year, a young man keep coming to the church for confession. Every night, the young man come and confess his dark thought. One day, he come with a strange book in his hand. The next day, Father Caleb wake up in a pool of blood in the middle of the church. He has slaughter all the sister in house without remembering a thing. His adventure begin. Story Father Caleb unable to recall what he has done. He could only sit there for days searching for answer. He then hear some noise behind the backyard. The young man from earlier brought a hound and bury in the church backyard. Father Caleb witness everything. The whole process of an unholy ritual. He is too afraid to stand up and confront the man. His fear has stop him from doing so. That night, he cry to the altar and decide to contact the Cardinal and train to become an exorcist. Father Caleb `s 1st mission is at Tower of London. He is task to catch a Titled Demon call Belial which roam the place for years. With all his train skill, his exorcism show no effect on the demon. At his final attempt, he crave the demon name into his flesh and seal it within himself. His next assignment bring him back to the battlefield. A War Demon controlling both country fighting each other. Again, the demon Baal is too powerful for him to use normal method to bring down. He again seal the demon into his own fresh. At some point of the timeline, he come across a demon butler call sebastian serving the bookman family. Sebastian give him an advice to tell him better retire soon or else something back might happen. In his 4 years of exorcism, he encounter a demon princess, Andariel . He hide within a poisonous garden and spread the plant across the world. Father Caleb stop the demon with the help of another priest, Olivia. With the name, Caleb absorb the prince into himself. She later reveal her true self to Caleb Years later, he meet a spirit hound that he knew long time ago and hear the whole story. He now hunting down the young man responsible for church massarce. In the search, he run across a strange house fill with household spirit, he work together with the master of the house hoping to capture the demon they both looking for. He also meet with a demon call alamia. The Demon is specialize in using name as well. It disguise as a teacher and collect student name and doom the student into the burning inferno. Father Caleb stop Alamia but unable to seal him. With the gun of constatine, he kill the demon. Years has pass, he has seal countless of titled demon into his own flesh. Now he still walk the earth looking for a way to repel his sin. Powers and Abilities As a train soldier and professional in priesthood and exorcism, Father caleb is consider a powerful man as a human. Exorcism '- he can exorcism demon with holy water and the help of holy book and cross. '''Armed weapon '-''' 'He appears to combine the military arm with priesthood. He can kill lesser demon with his bullet with bless holy water. '''Right Revolver - '''A revolver once use by John constatine, a famous demon slayer. '''Demonic Power '- As a priest, it is forbidden to liase with demon and let along use their power. However due the way of sealing the demon into his own flesh, he gain access of them power. However, the demon always look for a way to corrupt him from within. Belial - Demon of Lie - Father Caleb can conjure illusion to its target. Baal - Demon of War & Destruction - Grant Father Caleb the battle power in physical state. Andariel - Demon of Anguish- He use the poison to create holy venom that can poison the demon Diablo - Demon of Terror - Father use his fear ability as a demon sensor. Mephisto - Demon of Hatre - Father Caleb can draw demon to attack himself. He usually use this to divert attack and protect people. Azmodan - Demon of Sin - This allow father to look into another person `s soul to reach to their deepest sin. Duriel - Demon of pain - The demon is caught in a hospital with a help of a 500 years old ghost. Duriel is inflict pain on the pregnant and labor. The ghost and the priest work together and seal him. It grant him the power to lesser feeling of pain. Relationships Guardian Alliance Father caleb do not see spirit as evil being let along ghost. Watcher' Father caleb come across this group of ghost once. They are the one inform him on the location of the demon call diabloe '''Epthet ' A Nameless Sage warn him on the name he crave on his flesh. Without control and displine, father caleb can become the most demonic being on earth. 'Nick ' Under disguise, he give the demon name of mehipsto to father Caleb. The demon has spread hatre among the Wall of Belin for too long. Quotes *I will stop you. *n the name of Heaven, I command you. *To Repel my Sin. Character Created by Jona. All Copyright goes to its original designer. Please do give me comment. Trivia https://www.pinterest.com/pin/450922981435264717/ Category:Jona19992 Category:Males Category:No Center Category:Adults Category:Weapon users Category:Weapons that have powers